Domestic fem slash kurofai
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: Secret Santa for thelilacroom ah, yer-so... enjoy


Domestic fem slash Kurofai

The perfect mix of warmth and light was rare but came through in the mornings. The porch. It was the perfectly odd place to stand and comb through one's hair, which is exactly what Fai decided to do this one glorious morning.

"I know the view is nice and all, but do you really think here is a good place to just brush your hair?" a voice called from behind through the open doors leading inside.

Fai smiled trying to hide her surprise before turning around. "Of course. The best reasons are always for indulgences." Wanting to tease as much as possibly she turned back to face the new born light.

Instead of arguing Kurogane simple walked out onto the porch, fighting the temptation to reach out to Fai herself. Instead she stood back and decided to enjoy the light, and the company, as well. "I like your hair short, you know."

Fai didn't answer immediately. She had to stop blushing first. "Oh, really? Well I must say it's a lot easier to brush now. Though I was afraid once I got it cut I would look like a boy, hehe. But even if i did I would be the prettiest boy in al the worlds." Fai had stopped and turned to face Kurogane. "Why don't you get yours cut too. With a bit of jell and stubbornness your hair could be pretty too." She meant it as a joke, but Kurogane knew to always take Fai's jokes half seriously.

"No thanks, I like having luscious dark locks. All the better to accentuate your looks, I guess." Kurogane moved close to Fai grabbing her hand and pulling it gently behind her. After nothing more than a slight struggle she managed to steal the hair brush out of Fai's delicate and pale fingers.

Kurogane then proceeded to continue brushing Fai's locks once again, because no matter how long or short, Fai's hair always looked in a state of perpetual mess.

A silence ensured in the passing moments. Both enjoying the glimmering sun as best they could without being too distracted.

"Maybe you like being in the sun so much because you're jealous of my tan." Kurogane broke the silence. "Or maybe you don't want to take its warmth for granted, perhaps."

Fai tried not to think deeply on Kurogane's remark. Knowing she wouldn't intentionally bring up bad memories for her.

Fai liked this land. However She liked every land that had a sun as glorious as this one.

"That's enough sunlight then, time for breakfast. Would you like toast or cereal?"

"Neither." Kurogane called back as Fai walked through the door back into the house. The tone in which she had spoken wasn't anything special but the slanted look in her eyes made Fai shiver in recognition, and temptation.

But her stomach's call was stronger for the moment. So Fai proceeded to the Kitchen with Kurogane following obediently behind.

Sitting down with great gusto, Fai searched the contents of the table. Peaking Kurogane's interest with her sporadic movements.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a slight sigh.

"I can't find the milk. Are we out of milk?"

"Uh…I guess so." Tilting her square chin sideways, Kurogane feigns interest, after all she had nothing to do with the missing milk… nothing. At. All.

"I guess we'll have to ask Syaoran to get some whilst he's out. Speaking of, where is the little trooper?"

"Still asleep, I think he came in rather late last night." Acting normally Kurogane embraces the new subject.

"Poor kid" Fai exhales. "Still not late as you to sleep though, riiight~"

Used to Fai's teasing and frank behaviour, Kurogane merely groaned with annoyance. "Careful grumpy gills, if you furrow your brows too much you'll get wrinkles. And you wouldn't want to damage that pretty tanned face with age would you?" Fai's childish tone and over the top girlish laughter annoyed Kurogane even more. But only because she secretly thought it was cute.

"I'd be surprised if I hadn't already grown some, putting up with you for so long" Kurogane retorted.

Leaving their playful argument Fai moved into the kitchen in search of milk. Leaving Kurogane the difficult task of handling the butter knife on her own.

Footsteps sprang to life in an accompanying room. And all Fai could think off was the prospect of obtaining more milk.

Before the footsteps even entered the kitchen Fai called out. "Ah, Good morning. Sleepyhead. I'd be glad to make you some breakfast, but it seems were all out of milk would you mind getting some?"

Standing in the doorway Syaoran glared a little sleepily at the girl in front of the fridge. "Yer right, you too ladies just want the house to yourself. Again. And you can't use the excuse that I'm the big strong male that has to do all the work, coz that's not going to work… again"

"Alright, alright. I just thought you'd like something better than baked beans on toast this morning." Fai casually remarked with a sly smile.

Syaoran stood in silence, then looked towards Kurogane for a hint of, anything really. But she was fixated on the food in front of her and the rays of light coming through the window.

"…I'll be back in a minute." Syaoran said leaving the Kitchen and making his way through the house.

"You can be a real Jerk sometimes." Kurogane said affectionately. Well at least that's the way Fai took it.

"Using my femininity to my advantage is not jerkish. It's clever, and besides I know you like it." Again with the teasing.

"I also like it when you shut up."

"Always the cold one. Oh well, I'll get you back, that is when Syaoran comes back with the milk of course.

Fai's threat made Kurogane choke on her breakfast.


End file.
